1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods and programs, and in particular, it relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program, which access a server for contents, instruct reproduction apparatuses to reproduce contents, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, display apparatuses each having a large display screen therein, such as digital broadcast receivers, have become large in size, and by using a small apparatus having a display therein, which is provided separately from such a display apparatus, selection of programs and reservation of recording programs have been made (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-203908). In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-203908, a display apparatus itself having a large screen therein and a small auxiliary input apparatus are connected to each other via a wireless link, and the auxiliary input apparatus is configured to include a touch panel mounted on a display thereof. Providing such a configuration makes it unnecessary for users to perform operations on the display of the large screen, and makes it possible for users to, by using the touch panel on the display of the small auxiliary input apparatus, perform selection operations and the like.